Total Drama (Trent’s gang Style)
Trent’s gangs TV spoof based on the Canadian animated reality show "Total Drama" Cast *Chris McLean - winston deavor (incredibles 2) *Chef Hatchet - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and friends) *Beth - Ella (total drama) *DJ - Mordecai (regular show) *Gwen - Emily the Beautiful Engine (Thomas and friends) *Geoff - Finn (Adventure Time) *Lindsay - Belle (LA) *Heather - rarity (Mlp) *Duncan - Vinnie the Grand Trunk Western Engine (Thomas and friends) *Tyler - hercules *Harold - young bambi *Trent - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and friends) *Bridgette - Princess Bubblegum (adventure time) *Noah - Duck the Great Western Engine (Thomas and friends) *Leshawna - Margaret (regular show) *Katie and Sadie - Lady the Magical Engine and Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and friends) *Ezekiel - Steven Universe *Cody - Pingu (character) *Eva - zira *Owen - Mr. Snoodle (moshi monsters) *Courtney - Peppa-Mint (Shopkins) *Justin - trent (total drama) *Izzy - Young Kiara (lion king 2/guard) *Blaineley - Jessicake (Shopkins) *Brady - Dave (total drama) *DJ's Mother - Jewel (Rio) *Josh - Bagheera (the jungle book) *Alejandro - diesel 10 (Thomas and friends) *Sierra - Poppet (moshi monsters) *jose - Devious Diesel (Thomas and friends) *Jo - Starlight Glimmer (mlp) *Scott - mr Ed *Zoey - Ilsa Lund (Casablanca) *Mike - Rick Blaine (Casablanca) *Lightning - James the Red Engine (Thomas and friends) *Brick - Oliver the Great Western Engine (Thomas and friends) *B - Buttercup (the Powerpuff girls) (genderswap role) *Dawn - Faline (bambi) *Dakota - Rainbow Dash *Anne Maria - [[Twilight Sparkle] (mlp) *Staci - Izzy (Total Drama) *Cameron - Gwen (total drama) *Sam - iggy (moshi monsters) *Sky - Apple blossom (shopkins) *Scarlet - Dakota (total drama) *Sugar - Anne Maria (Total Drama) *Jasmine - tempest shadow (mlp: the movie) *Rodney - Johnny Bravo *Beardo - scamp (lady and the tramp 2) *Leonard - Robin (teen titans go) *Topher - BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel (Thomas and friends) *Dave - Dumbo *Shawn - douglas the Scottish engine (Thomas and friends) *Ella - Ashima the Indian Engine (Thomas and friends) *Amy - Nia (Thomas and Friends) *Samey - Rebecca (Thomas & Friends) *Max - Ronno (bambi 2) *Don - hades (Hercules) Trivia Gallery Winston Deavor promo.jpeg|Winston deavor as Chris Mclean SirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt as chef hatchet Ella.png|Ella as Beth Mordecai As Scott Summers Cyclops.png|Mordecai as Dj Emily.jpg|Emily as Gwen Finn point his head with sword.jpg|Finn as geoff Belle 2017.jpeg|Belle (LA) as Lindsay File:Rarity_2.png|Rarity as heather VinnieinNorthAmerica.png|Vinnie as Duncan Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as tyler Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Harold PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as trent Princess Bubblegum.png|Princess bubblegum as bridgette BuzzBuzz34.png|Duck as Noah Margaret band shirt.png|Margaret as leshawna Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady Molly the Yellow Engine.png|And Molly as Katie and Sadie Steven.png|Steven Universe as Ezekiel Pingu in season 1.jpeg|Pingu as Cody Zira.png|Zira as Eva Moshi Monsters movie snoodle.jpeg|Mr. Snoodle as Owen Peppa-Mint Cartoon.jpg|Peppa mint as Courtney Trent.jpg|Trent as Justin Kiara-smiling.png|Kiara as Izzy Jessicake.jpg|Jessicake as blaineley Dave total drama.jpeg|Dave as Brady JEWEL.png|Jewel as DJs mother Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Josh DayoftheDiesels288.png|Diesel 10 as Alejandro Movie Artwork characters Poppet.png|Poppet as Sierra PopGoestheDiesel5.jpg|Devious diesel as Jose Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight glimmer as jo Mr Ed.jpeg|Mr Ed as Scott Ilsa-Lund-casablanca-9494736-500-375.jpg|Ilsa Lund as Zoey Rick Blaine.jpeg|Rick Blaine as mike James the Red Engine.jpg|James as lightning Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as brick Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Buttercup as b Faline-bambi-2-36.4.jpg|Faline as Dawn Rainbow Dash by Nethear.png|Rainbow dash as Dakota Twilight S2E25 cropped.png|Twilight sparkle as Anne Maria IZZY-tdi-club-2965719-1024-768.jpg|Izzy as Staci Gwen Gruvias Rank.png|Gwen as Cameron Iggy.jpeg|Iggy as sam Apple blossom cartoon.jpeg|Apple blossom as sky Dakota.jpeg|Dakota as scarlet Anne Maria total drama.png|Anne Maria as sugar Tempest shadow.jpg|Tempest shadow as Jasmine Johnny Bravo in Bravo Dooby Doo.jpeg|Johnny Bravo as Rodney Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as beardo Robin.png|Robin as Leonard WrongRoad35.png|BoCo as Topher Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Dave Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Shawn MainAshimaCGI.png|Ashima as Ella Nia .jpeg|Nia as Amy RebeccaCGI.jpg|Rebecca as samey Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as max Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades as don Category:Total Drama spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs